Le visiteur nocturne
by JessSwann
Summary: Une nuit la jeune Elizabeth Swann reçoit une visite .. Part due l'idée que Will n'a pas survécu à l'attaque de son navire par les pirates lorsqu'il avait 12 ans


**Bonjour à tous !!! Des infos en vrac**

**Note : à tout ceux qui me lisent (y 'en a bien quelques uns non ?) je vous informe qu'un forum de fan fictions francophone vient d'ouvrir !! Rating MA autorisé, tous les couples représentés uniquement dans le fan dom POTC (pour l'adresse voir mon profil)**

**Disclaimers : pas à moi **

**Sur l'histoire : ça fait partie d'un Et Si... rédigé pour un concours Reviews bienvenues**

**Bonne lecture**

**Le visiteur nocturne…**

La lune déjà haute dans le ciel frappait de ses rayons blafards les persiennes closes de la chambre lorsque l'occupante de cette dernière ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Visiblement sous le coup d'une vive émotion, la jeune fille qui devait avoir à peine vingt ans, scruta les ténèbres qui l'entouraient, les battements affolés de son cœur ralentissant à mesure qu'elle reconnaissait le décor familier. Lorsque ses yeux furent suffisamment accoutumés à l'obscurité, elle se redressa dans son lit, ses beaux cheveux blonds vénitiens en désordre et sa chemise légèrement entrouverte témoignant de l'agitation qui avaient été la sienne

Elizabeth Swann soupira. Elle avait encore fait ce rêve ou plutôt ce cauchemar qui l'obsédait depuis bientôt huit ans… En vérité, ce n'était pas exactement un rêve mais plutôt une réminiscence d'un événement qu'elle aurait bien voulu oublier. En effet, alors qu'elle était encore une petite fille elle avait pris la mer, quittant son pays natal pour venir s'installer dans les lointaines Caraïbes où son père venait d'être nommé gouverneur. Au larges des côtes de Port Royal, leur route avait croisé celle d'un navire qui avait de toute évidence été brutalement arraisonné par des pirates.

_Flash-back_

C'était elle, qui la première, avait aperçu le petit garçon blessé qui flottait comme par miracle sur une planche de bois, vision d'horreur qui l'avait conduite à donner l'alerte . Le lieutenant Norrington, blanc comme un linge avait immédiatement ordonné que l'on repêche le petit garçon, opération durant laquelle leur navire était arrivé à hauteur d'un autre bâtiment dévoré par les flammes sur lequel ne subsistait apparemment aucun survivant.

Afin de tenter de soustraire sa fille à ce spectacle horrible, le gouverneur l'avait envoyée auprès du petit garçon qu'ils avaient sorti de l'eau. Ce dernier avait la chemise rougie de sang (ce que le gouverneur n'avait sans doute pas remarqué sans quoi il ne l'eut pas envoyée auprès de lui) et était inconscient. Elizabeth ne s'était jamais sentie aussi impuissante et démunie. Elle avait passé un linge humide sur le front de l'enfant dont personne ne se souciait plus à présent qu'il avait été repêché, les hommes étant tous trop occupés à se prémunir contre une attaque de pirates. Au bout d'un moment, la main crispée sur sa poitrine qui saignait abondamment, le petit garçon avait ouvert brièvement les yeux

- Tu n'as rien à craindre. S'était empressé de lui assurer la petite Elizabeth. Je m'appelle Elizabeth Swann et je veillerais sur toi

- William Turner. Avait murmuré ce dernier en rendant son dernier souffle, sa blessure étant trop profonde pour lui laisser une chance de survie.

Même encore aujourd'hui, Elizabeth se rappelait avec une douloureuse acuité des larmes brûlantes qui avaient roulé sur ses joues lorsqu'elle avait réalisé que la vie avait déserté le corps supplicié du pauvre William Turner. Ce petit garçon avait son âge et pourtant à présent il gisait mort, les lèvres pâles et un trou dans sa poitrine à la place du cœur d'où s'était écoulé un flot régulier de sang, formant un sinistre manteau pourpre tout autour de lui. Sans réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, elle avait caressé la joue du petit mort, cherchant à lui offrir un ultime geste de tendresse, tentative inconsciente et dérisoire de compenser l'atrocité de sa mort. C'est là qu'elle avait aperçu la chaîne qu'il portait autour du cou. Intriguée, elle avait écarté la chemise trempée de sang, d'une main tremblante et fait apparaître un médaillon taché de sang mais dont l'éclat envoûtant semblait l'appeler.. Sans pouvoir lutter, elle l'avait ôté du cou du jeune William afin de mieux le voir. Les yeux agrandis par la stupeur, elle avait reconnu le motif central du pendentif, miraculeusement épargné par le sang du petit garçon qui maculait le reste de l'objet, c'était une tête de mort… un crâne grimaçant.. Un des symboles de la piraterie… Le petit garçon n'était pas un marchand innocent .. C'était l'un des assaillants… un pirate !!! C'est à cet instant que le lieutenant Norrington s'était souvenu du rescapé, il s'était approché et avait considéré le corps sans vie d'un air apitoyé avant de se tourner gentiment vers elle

- A-t-il dit quelque chose qui permette de l'identifier ?

- Oui… Il s'appelle William Turner. Avait répondu Elizabeth, les lèvres tremblantes en s'efforçant de ne pas pleurer.

- C'est tout ce qu'il a dit ?

- Oui .

Elle ne lui avait pas parlé du médaillon, ni à lui ni à qui que ce soit. Elle avait dissimulé l'objet à Norrington et aux yeux du monde parce que c'était la seule chose qui pouvait prouver que le petit garçon était un pirate. La petite fille qu'elle était alors ne savait que trop bien l'acharnement avec lequel Norrington traquait les pirates et le sort qui leur était réservé.. Quelque soit leur âge. S'il avait su que le petit Will était l'un d'entre eux, son corps n'aurait eu pour sépulture que la fosse commune avec tous les hors la loi et brigands que comptait la ville.. Et cette simple idée était tout bonnement insupportable à Elizabeth… Lorsque le lieutenant avait détourné le regard elle avait levé une dernière fois le médaillon à hauteur de ses yeux et derrière lui , il lui avait alors semblé apercevoir un majestueux navire qui s'éloignait. Un navire avec des voiles noires…

Elizabeth soupira lourdement, elle croyait que ce souvenir avait enfin fini de venir la hanter et c'était le cas.. Du moins jusqu'à cette nuit. Elle alluma une chandelle avant d'ouvrir un tiroir de sa table de chevet qui résista avant de céder avec un grincement sinistre. En tremblant un peu, elle introduisit sa main à l'intérieur avant d'en ressortir de ses longs doigts fuselés le médaillon qu'elle avait jadis dérobé au cadavre de Will Turner. Rêveusement, elle caressa de l'index les contours de la tête de mort avant d'approcher le médaillon de son cou . Jamais durant les huit années qui s'étaient écoulées, elle n'avait trouvé le courage de porter ce bijou. Mais cette nuit, alors qu'elle venait d'accepter la demande en mariage du tout nouveau Commodore Norrington, elle ne pouvait chasser de sa tête l'image du jeune William Turner. Elle se sentait proche de lui, presque comme si leurs destins étaient intimement liés sans pouvoir pourtant se rejoindre. Elle avait l'impression qu'une main invisible (celle du jeune mort ? ) la poussait à porter ce médaillon dont l'éclat ressemblait à un appel… comme la première fois elle avait posé ses yeux sur lui.

Elle se rapprocha de son miroir et examina quelques instants son reflet sans toutefois oser encore porter le médaillon. Finalement elle dégagea ses cheveux qui retombaient jusqu'alors en cascade dans son cou afin de passer plus aisément le bijou qui l'appelait jusque dans ses rêves lorsqu'un crissement de pas la fit suspendre son geste. Les yeux écarquillés d'effroi, elle vit dans la glace un visage masculin qui souriait cyniquement derrière elle…

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'émettre le moindre cri, l'inconnu la bâillonna sans pitié d'une main tandis que l'autre enserrait sa taille fine, l'attirant tout contre lui

- Chut… ne dites rien… je ne suis pas là pour vous faire du mal. Chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque à son oreille

Elizabeth, n'en tenant pas compte se mit à se débattre comme un beau diable ne réussissant qu'à augmenter le désordre de sa tenue au grand plaisir de son ravisseur dont le sourire s'élargit

- Voyons ma belle soyez raisonnable.. Je ne suis que de passage, si vous me promettez de ne pas crier je vous relâcherais . Assura t'il à son oreille.

Au bord de l'évanouissement tant il la retenait étroitement, Elizabeth acquiesça d'un signe de tête. L'inconnu desserra alors lentement son étreinte avant de venir se placer devant elle et lui désigna son pistolet armé

- Un cri et cette balle sera pour vous. Ce qui serait… Infiniment regrettable. Termina l'homme laissant ses yeux noirs glisser le long du cou de la jeune fille pour venir se poser sur la naissance de sa poitrine que le désordre de sa chemise laissait entrevoir.

Sans la moindre gêne, il sourit avant de remonter jusqu'au visage de la jeune fille, ses yeux s'attardant une nouvelle fois comme malgré lui sur les lèvres charnues et légèrement entrouvertes de sa captive.

Cette dernière, rouge de colère autant que de confusion devant l'examen dont elle était la cible leva sa main pour gifler l'impudent . D'une main ferme il interrompit son geste

- A votre place j'éviterais de faire ça. Dit il en serrant un peu plus le poignet de la jeune femme qui sous la douleur lâcha le médaillon qu'elle tenait.

L'inconnu se pencha pour le ramasser et ,les yeux agrandis sous l'effet de la surprise, il la dévisagea avec attention

- Où avez-vous trouvé ça ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton pressant

Elizabeth sentant que ça avait de l'importance pour lui, plongea ses yeux dans les siens, le fixant ironiquement

- Ça ne vous regarde pas. Lança-t-elle avec défi

Chacun des deux fixait l'autre dans les yeux, Elizabeth appréciant malgré elle l'insolence de cet homme qui osait menacer la fille du gouverneur sous son propre toit sans paraître s'en émouvoir. Son regard lâcha ses prunelles ardentes pour se poser sur les traits bien dessinés de celui qui lui faisait face, ne s'attardant pas sur sa barbiche et glissant rapidement sur le torse dont la chemise impudiquement ouverte laissait voir les muscles et les cicatrices. De son côté, l'homme commençait lui aussi à s'amuser beaucoup, la petite ne manquait pas d'audace et la manière pleine d'aplombs dont elle le dévisageait était surprenante chez une jeune femme de son rang. Il lui renvoya un regard sardonique avant de reprendre la parole plus sérieusement

- Elizabeth . Reprit il en avisant un livre marqué à son nom resté ouvert. Où avez-vous trouvez cela ?

- Miss Swann ! Corrigea-t-elle avec morgue. Je vous l'ai dit, ça ne vous concerne pas. Sortez avant que j'appelle les gardes ! Siffla-t-elle en tentant de s'emparer du médaillon, sûre au fond d'elle-même sans pouvoir se l'expliquer que cet homme ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Glissant avec décontraction le bijou dans son pantalon, l'inconnu lui renvoya un sourire avant de se rapprocher d'elle , l'acculant ainsi contre le mur de la pièce et arrachant un petit cri à la jeune femme. S'était elle trompée sur lui ? Allait il finalement la molester? Il lui laissa le temps de s'interroger avant de reprendre d'une voix calme

- Si vous tentez de les appeler, je serais obligé de tout mettre en œuvre pour vous faire taire. Murmura-t-il en suivant d'un œil gourmand le contour de ses lèvres

Elizabeth sentit son cœur cogner violemment dans sa poitrine, sa respiration s'accélérant malgré elle en sentant la chaleur du corps du brigand contre le sien

- Que désirez vous de moi ? Demanda-t-elle avec appréhension cette fois

- Tout ce que vous pouvez m'offrir mon ange… Dit il d'un ton grivois. En premier lieu dites moi comment ce médaillon est venu en votre possession .. Vous l'avez volé peut être ? Insinua-t-il pour plaisanter

Elizabeth rougit à cette question autant qu'à ce qu'il avait suggéré. Elle reprit la parole d'un ton pédant

- Vous êtes méprisable.

L'homme sourit joyeusement, songeant fugacement que sans le vouloir il avait apparemment mis le doigt dessus .. Elle l'avait volé !!

- Le crapaud et la blanche colombe ma chère… Nous sommes faits pour nous entendre. Plaisanta-t-il avant de reprendre d'un ton pressé. Allons dépêchez vous de répondre on a pas toute la nuit …

Elizabeth rendit les armes avec un soupir, cet homme ne s'en irait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas répondu à sa question et son corps commençait à peser sérieusement sur le sien rendant la situation encore plus inconfortable.

- Je l'ai trouvé sur le corps d'un jeune pirate mort. Déclara-t-elle d'un ton monocorde. Je l'ai pris pour ne pas qu'on sache qui il était . Précisa-t-elle avant que l'autre ne dise quoique ce soit

- Mort ! Pesta l'homme en examinant le médaillon, le visage s'illuminant soudainement comme si une idée lui venait. Ce sang c'est le sien non ?? Et son nom vous savez comment il s'appelait ?

- Oui.. C'est le sien. Confirma-t-elle d'un air dégoûté. Quand à son nom, il s'appelait William Turner

A ces mots une lueur joyeuse étincela dans les yeux de l'homme

- Mieux.. Bien plus mieux cela .. Murmura-t-il.

Elizabeth voyant sa satisfaction osa reprendre la parole, sure à présent qu'il ne lui ferait rien

- Vous êtes un pirate vous aussi ?

- Oh je suis mieux que cela trésor, je suis…

Avant que l'homme n'ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase on tambourina à la porte de la chambre de la jeune femme

- Elizabeth ? Ma chérie ouvre ! Prononça d'un ton pressant son père, inquiet en constatant que la porte était verrouillée de l'intérieur.

- Elizabeth tout va bien ? Lança à son tour une autre voix qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle de son fiancé. Je vous en prie répondez… on m'a rapporté qu'un de ces maudits pirates avait débarqué à Port Royal.. Et qu'on l'aurait vu roder près de votre demeure !

Cette dernière affirmation arracha un gémissement inquiet au père d'Elizabeth.

Cette dernière déglutit tandis que l'homme prenait l'air affolé et se dirigeait vers la fenêtre

- Désolé ma belle mais la compagnie devient un peu trop nombreuse pour moi

- Je vais bien , je viens !! Cria Elizabeth à l'adresse de son père et de son fiancé avant de s'approcher du pirate. Vous avez toujours quelque chose qui m'appartient. Lança-t-elle sèchement

Le pirate lui sourit, un peu surpris qu'elle ne l'ait pas dénoncé et l'attira à lui

- Cet objet ne vous apportera rien de bon, il sera mieux avec moi. Susurra-t-il en effleurant ses lèvres tandis qu'elle ne faisait rien pour l'arrêter.

C'est à cet instant que Norrington,le gouverneur et les gardes, lassés d'attendre firent irruption dans la pièce… créant un indescriptible désordre

- Dieu du ciel Elizabeth ! S'exclama le gouverneur en découvrant sa fille contre le pirate

- Lâchez la immédiatement ! Exigea Norrington en faisant signe aux soldats de garder l'homme en joue

D'un geste brusque, son ravisseur retourna Elizabeth, la serrant contre lui et faisant d'elle un bouclier humain.

- Reculez avec moi . Murmura-t-il à son oreille

- Vous !! Comment osez vous ? Maudit pirate !!Lui rétorqua-t-elle tremblante de rage en voyant l'inquiétude qui dévorait les traits de son père

Jouissant de la jalousie qui brillait dans les yeux du Commodore, le pirate la serra encore plus étroitement contre lui

- Chut trésor… vous adorez cela. Murmura-t-il d'une voix caressante. Vous verrez… un jour vous viendrez de mon coté… parce que vous ne pourrez pas me résister. Continua-t-il à son oreille, sur de lui. Mais en attendant … Finit il plus fort en la poussant vers Norrington et en enjambant la fenêtre. Que cette nuit reste dans votre mémoire comme celle où vous avez rencontré le Capitaine Jack Sparrow !! Finit il avec emphase en plongeant sans hésiter dans les ténèbres.

Écumant de rage, le Commodore Norrington allait donner l'ordre de tirer lorsqu' Elizabeth se mit précisément dans la ligne de tir des soldats, accordant ainsi de précieuses secondes d'avance au fuyard

- Bonté divine Elizabeth écartez vous !! Lui ordonna Norrington

Sans l 'écouter, elle se pencha à la fenêtre, cherchant à apercevoir une dernière fois son visiteur nocturne tandis qu'à l'horizon le soleil se levait sur l'océan.. et une nouvelle journée…


End file.
